


Fever

by mm2305



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Open Heart: Second Year, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm2305/pseuds/mm2305
Summary: Towards the end of the gala in chapter 17, in open heart book 2, the hospital is hosting a karaoke game.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 2





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is my first attempt at writing on this fandom and English isn't my first language so please be kind. A special thanks to my beta @romewritingshop in Tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

The evening was progressing rather nicely, people having a good time,talking and mingling with the crowd, trying to do the best they could to save Edenbrook. Deep down, the hospital staff knew that this last effort, the gala, would just delay the inevitable closing of the hospital. However, there was no way they'd go down without a fight. At the very least, the hospital for as long as it would remain open, would be able to cater to those in need of medical care. Of course, apart from helping people and working there, Edenbrook had become a home to all of the doctors and nurses. Friendships, rivalries, love and pain were parts of the lives of all those people who worked in the hospital.

Things for a certain attending and resident were finally starting to become clearer. It seems that a future of them finally being together was nothing but _inevitable_.

Olivia couldn’t be more surprised by Ethan kissing her in front of all these people, when just a few months ago he didn’t want to pursue a relationship with her. The attraction and care they felt towards each other,were things they had both realized they felt a long time ago, but they hadn't acted on their feelings. After her albeit brief, but agonizing, brush with death though, the both of them, realized that they shouldn’t waste any more precious time just pining for one another. Dreaming, gazing, yearning for each other's touch and smile. This time, the both of them would take the leap and try. They cared for one another deeply and despite the fact that they hadn’t said the three magical words yet, it was pretty obvious that they did feel the same love and adoration for one another.

So here they are, now as a couple, after hours of talking and persuading people to contribute to their cause. The night would be soon drawing to an end but Naveen had a surprise in store for everyone.

‘’ Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming here tonight. We are all grateful for your help and support through these tough times. Before this wonderful night ends we have a surprise for you all. Grab your microphones and let your inner singer soar because we are hosting a karaoke game!’’, he announced with a huge smile.

The crowd cheered and applauded, thrilled for the chance to take part in this last event. This would undoubtedly be very fun and exciting for everyone.

‘’ Wooo! Get ready! ‘Cause ya’ll are about to hear my amazing voice! ‘’

‘’ I think we’ll pass scalpel jockey ‘’, Jackie smirked.

‘’ Jackie you’re no fun you know that right? How about you Oliv? Gonna sing something? ‘’ ‘

’ Mmm… Yeah ‘'

’'At least you have a nice voice unlike _some_ people here ‘’

'' You jealous of me Jackiee? You know that-''

‘’Wait, you do? How come I didn’t know this Olivia? ‘’, Ethan interrupted, partly surprised.There was a spark in her eyes. "She definitely is up to something." he thought watching her carefully, trying to guess what she could be up to.

‘’Well Ethan it’s not like I sing all the time. Just when I’m in the mood. Okay wish me luck everyone! ‘’, Olivia walked away from the group and went up to grab the microphone.

‘’ Hello everybody! I’m Kyra Santana, a former patient of Edenbrook and now a member of the accounting department. However, at the moment I’m your host for this last part of our gala. Our first contestant is our very own, brilliant and gorgeous, Dr Olivia Valentine who is going to sing a song as beautiful and sensual as herself. Let’s all welcome Olivia singing ‘’Fever’’ by Peggy Lee!! ‘’

After a soft encouragement from Kyra she took the mic. ‘

’This song is for someone special to me, who has made me feel things I never thought I would. For you. ‘’ Olivia said looking straight into Ethan’s loving eyes.

**Never know how much I love you**

**Never know how much I care**

As soon as she started singing, Ethan was left speechless. "She loves me? She loves me? Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Do I feel the same way? What do I say to her?". Ethan didn't need to think long about that. He knew he loved her. He had for a long time. When he thought he would lose her forever, it was like his world crumbled around him. **She** was his world. And he wouldn't waste any more time. With a nod to himself, he decided to tell her about his feelings too. If she could be so brave as to pour her feelings into a song and to admit her love for him in front of all these people, then he could find the courage to let his walls down. He was already hers in every single way.

**When you put your arms around me**

**I get a fever that’s so hard to bear**

Olivia moved her hips sensually to the rhythm of the music, never breaking contact with Ethan's eyes. She could see the initial surprise when she started singing, telling to him and the world that she loved him. However that surprise turned quickly into what she could inky describe as _love_. He had a drink in his hand but he hadn't taken a sip since she got to the "stage". His eyes were taking in her every move mesmerized and she could see the slight blush on his cheeks. With a wink she broke contact to look at her friends. They were all wearing huge smiles on their faces and quietly supporting her, as always.

**You give me fever, when you kiss me**

**Fever when you hold me tight**

When she got to that part of the song she returned her gaze to Ethan who was now smiling warmly at her. With an answering smile of her own, she mischievously turned her back on him swaying her hips and got to move around the stage.

**Fever in the mornin’,**

**a fever all through the night**

Truer words had never been spoken. Olivia was on his mind, day and night, occupying his thoughts. He kept thinking of her joyous laugh, her bright green eyes and her soft touch every time of the day. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Olivia finished her performance and was applauded by the guests there. As she began to step down from the ‘’ stage’’, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. ‘

’You were absolutely amazing out there love.’’

Before she had a chance to reply, he grasped her waist tightly and kissed her passionately drawing ‘’woos’’ and ‘’ finally’s ‘’ from the crowd cheering them on.

‘’Thank you!’’ she whispered, still a little dazed from their kiss, eyes bright with love and excitement.

‘’For the record, you give me fever every time I see you too, Olivia. I … Every single time. You’re so smart, beautiful and a colossal PITA but… you’re my Rookie. I'm so honored to call you mine. I wouldn’t change that for the world, you know that right? I… I love you too Oliv, so much and I just want you it to be happy and…’’

He was interrupted by his _girlfriend’s_ (he couldn’t believe it, yet it's true) sweet loving kiss.

‘’I know Ethan. It was pretty obvious to me, without you having said the words. But I'll never tire of hearing it. I am so so happy now. And all because of you."

Ethan took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Let’s go home shall we? I have to show you just how much fever you give me, after all.‘’

" I thought you'd never ask "

Ethan led her towards the exit, holding her small soft hand in his big one, while waving goodbye to their friends, having a huge grin in his face.

The night was young and they planned to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I grow on healthy criticism so feel free to suggest things! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also if you want, you can come join me on Tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
